A Dish Best Served Sweet
by thewritegrump
Summary: Ryuji wasn't sure exactly how he got roped up into Futaba's little prank, yet here he was, on his way to the Kosei dorms. He just hoped he wouldn't be held responsible if anything went wrong- it wasn't like this was even his idea. [[First chapter is appropriate for all ages, subsequent chapters contain mature content.]]
1. Chapter 1

"So all I gotta to is make sure he eats them?" Ryuji clarified as Futaba handed him the package. Ryuji inspected it, seeing nothing out of the ordinary about the box of chocolates.

"Precisely!" Futaba confirmed, a devilish grin on her face. "That stupid Inari will rue the day he tarnished my poor children!"

"Children?" Ryuji questioned, still pretty lost as to what was even going on.

"Her Phoenix Ranger Featherman figurines." Akira spoke up. "Yusuke took some… artistic liberties with them and rearranged the parts."

"So? Aren't those things easy to put back together?" Ryuji raised a brow.

"That's not the point!" Futaba protested. "I had spent hours putting them in the most absolute perfect poses, you know." she said, putting her hands on her hips. She looked as though she was on the brink of breaking off into an endless rant.

"Okay, okay, I get it. He touched your stuff without asking, which is kind of a dick move." Ryuji agreed. He looked back down to the box he was holding. "What are these, some kind of weird joke candies?"

Futaba sneered with delight.

"Something like that." she answered vaguely, which rose a bit of concern within Ryuji. He looked to Akira for some confirmation that he wasn't about to hand off some damned poison to his teammate.

"From what I gathered, they're supposed to be extremely spicy?" Akira explained, though sounded relatively uncertain.

"More than 'extreme'- these aren't even sold on normal market shelves, you know…" Futaba informed them proudly. "I have my resources though, and the site I got them on gave a 100% guarantee that they're the "hottest chocolates" known to man."

Ryuji paused, considering it. Yusuke was always so smugly composed, and the thought of ruffling his feathers was admittedly appealing to the blonde. Yusuke did always call him hot-headed, so maybe turning the tables would be fun.

"Alright, alright- I'll do it. As long as you're sure these won't eff him up or anything." Ryuji made sure to make clear that he wouldn't be held responsible if anything went wrong.

"Thanks, Ryuji. I would have delivered them, but I already promised to accompany Ann to one of her modeling shoots today over in Shinjuku." Akira explained, somewhat apologetic for pushing the task to his friend.

"No worries- you just owe me ramen from Ogikubo." Ryuji decided to at least see if he could get a free meal out of running the errand.

"Sounds good to me." Akira agreed.

After a bit more banter, Ryuji headed out, walking towards the subway. Yusuke was likely at the Kosei dorms; the starving artist wouldn't leave unless he had a reason to so that he would not waste money on train fare. Just in case, though, Ryuji decided to shoot him a quick text just to be sure.

 _'_ _Yo, you home?'_

 _'_ _Yes, I am. Why do you ask?'_

 _'_ _Cuz I wanna stop by. That ok?'_

 _'_ _I suppose I don't have any other plans for the day.'_

Ryuji groaned. A simple yes or no would have done the job- Yusuke could be so damn wordy.

 _'_ _Cool. I'll bring food.'_

 _'_ _Kitsune udon and tonkatsu, if you would.'_

 _'_ _Is that supposed to be an effin' joke?'_

Ryuji couldn't tell if he was actually being serious. As if he could afford all that; he had only planned on grabbing some cheap sushi so he didn't show up with just the _totally not suspicious at all_ chocolate.

 _'_ _Did I say something funny?'_

 _'_ _I'll get what I can afford, man.'_

'Fair enough, I suppose.'

Ryuji rolled his eyes, slipping his phone into his pocket as he got off the subway. Upon inspecting his wallet, he would find he had a mere 1200 yen to his name at the moment. Yusuke definitely wasn't getting his udon.

After picking up lunch and getting on the next subway, he was finally at the Kosei dorms. He knew Yusuke's school was pretty prestigious, but was still a bit taken aback by the caliber of the accommodations. Seeing merely the lobby area, he was already baffled that Yusuke had complained about having to live here. Marble floors, tasteful decorative art pieces, and a fucking chandelier? Ryuji felt out of place immediately, and the students that were in the lobby made sure to add to that feeling. He received many sideways glances, and when he passed by a group of students, they immediately began to whisper in hushed tones.

 _'_ _Fucking rich kids…'_ Ryuji thought bitterly, though made an effort to push the contempt aside and focus on finding Yusuke's room. It was on the third floor, which meant an awkward elevator ride with two girls standing as far away from Ryuji as possible, as if he were some tainted city rat. It was all too reminiscent of the trip to the buffet in Shibuya, though this time it was his own peers looking down on him, not just the shitty adults.

Finally at Yusuke's room, Ryuji knocked, trying to calm himself down from the irritation that had been building up. The artist answered the door promptly.

"Good afternoon-" Yusuke paused when seeing the bag of food. "What did you bring for lunch?" he asked immediately.

"Come on, man! At least let me inside first." Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"Fair enough." Yusuke conceded, motioning for him to follow inside. "It isn't much, but this is my current residence."

Wasn't much? Like _hell_ it wasn't. It was just as refined as the lobby had been, and was rather spacious for a dorm room. The unit contained a kitchenette, and he had his own bathroom as well. Ryuji valued Yusuke as a friend and a teammate, but honestly wanted to punch him in this moment.

It was at that point that Ryuji remembered the chocolates, and his indignation morphed into anticipation. In a matter of minutes, Yusuke would get a good what-for, and Ryuji would get a good laugh at seeing him unravel for once. The blonde wondered just how spicy it would be; Futaba made it sound like it was something she got on the black market, but surely it wouldn't be _too_ bad. I mean, she promised it probably wouldn't actually do any damage. Probably.

A shrill whistling noise snapped Ryuji back into reality as he practically jumped back. Yusuke rushed to the kitchen, pulling a teapot off of the stove.

"So then, shall we eat? I am rather famished." Yusuke said.

"You really do only think about food and art, don't you?" Ryuji couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, I just got us some sushi though."

When Yusuke looked slightly disappointed, Ryuji shook his head.

"Don't complain, man. I'm just about as broke as you, you know." he reminded him. He looked around the room, noting Yusuke's plethora of art supplies. It made Ryuji think that the artist would actually have a decent amount of cash if only he'd show restraint in buying materials.

"What's the foil box?" Yusuke asked curiously, pointing at the chocolates.

"Oh, that?" Ryuji stalled, realizing he hadn't thought of a casual excuse to have them. "A coworker gave them to my mom, but she's trying some new fad diet and won't eat them. So, uh, when I told her I was coming over to visit you, she insisted I bring them to share." Ryuji silently praised himself for thinking of such a solid response.

"I see- please send her my regards for the generosity." he said with the charming smile he donned whenever he spoke to or about women. Ryuji wondered if it was intentional, and reasoned that Yusuke was so oblivious that he surely didn't realize it.

"Do you know if they're milk or dark chocolate?" Yusuke asked, pacing back to the kitchenette.

"Does it matter?" Ryuji asked, tilting his head to the side. Yusuke sighed, shaking his head.

"You are so unrefined. Of course it matters; I need to know whether I should brew Darjeeling or green tea to accompany it." he explained. "Though, I suppose green would be the safer assumption, as it best accompanies sushi as well…" Yusuke trailed off, muttering about the importance of their tea complementing their meal.

"Then, uh, sure? Go with that, I guess." Ryuji wasn't sure which one he was agreeing to, but honestly didn't care which tea he got. Yusuke nodded, and was then off in his own world, preparing their beverages while Ryuji opened up the sushi and chocolate. When Yusuke returned to the table, he set down plates and looked to the open boxes.

"It appears as though we each get eight pieces of sushi, and four pieces of chocolate." the artist calculated quickly, dishing their plates up accordingly.

"Okay, sounds- wait, what?" Ryuji paused when he saw Yusuke placing chocolate onto his plate. "Oh, uh, hey, you can have all of the chocolate." he said hastily. Yusuke looked puzzled.

"It is for us to share though, no? Do you not like sweets?" he asked curiously.

Ryuji nodded quickly.

"Yeah- I mean, I don't, but I'm just not… not feeling like having sugar right now." Ryuji hoped he wasn't being to obvious. Hell, he knew he was being suspicious. He had done well up until now, and yet he may have just screwed up the whole mission.

Luckily for him, though, Yusuke was an oblivious sort.

"If you insist." Yusuke remarked, putting all of the chocolate onto his own plate. He wouldn't turn down more food, after all. Ryuji exhaled slowly, relieved that he'd been able to dodge the situation.

At long last, they were both seated and ready to eat. Just as Ryuji was ready to dig in, he felt his phone buzz. Checking it, he saw he had a message from Futaba.

 _'_ _Has he eaten it yet? }:)'_

 _'_ _No we just sat down.'_

 _'_ _Dammit! }:( Hurry it up! I want to know exactly what happens okay? Take pictures! Or video!'_

 _'_ _I'll try to remember to.'_

 _'_ _I should have bugged your phone or something. =3='_

 _'_ _WTF? Effin' chill!'_

 _'_ _Just remember to get evidence of his reaction, k? }:3 I must relish in my victory!'_

Ryuji rolled his eyes, putting his phone next to him on the ground, the camera app open and at the ready. Yusuke was blankly staring at him, looking a tad bit impatient.

"Are you quite done?" he asked, eager to begin eating.

"Er, yeah, sorry man." Ryuji apologized.

There was a lingering feeling of anxiousness in the pit of his stomach, and he wondered if this was really a good idea. Was he overthinking a harmless prank? Even if he wasn't, it was too late now. Everything was in place, and all he had to do from here on out was enjoy lunch with his friend.

* * *

 _[[Author Note: Boy howdy, this is my first time writing a fic since like... 2013? I hope I'm not too rusty after all this time- I'm unsure if this story will get just one more chapter, or potentially more. And yes, this is an elaborate/lengthy setup for the sake of smut. No shame in my game. Definitely don't hesitate to give me any feedback you got, or just let me know if you enjoyed the story so far.]]_


	2. Chapter 2

"Itadakimasu." Yusuke said, breaking apart the wooden chopsticks. Ryuji did the same, immediately going for the ginger and piling it on top of the individual pieces of sushi. Yusuke's expression soured upon seeing this.

"What?" Ryuji spoke up when he saw the artist's look of disdain.

"You are an absolute barbarian." he sighed, shaking his head. "The ginger is not some… some topping! It is a palate cleanser to use in between eating different varieties of sushi." he explained with a sudden surge of passion.

"Come on, man. Do I look like an effin' food critic?" Ryuji rolled his eyes, popping a piece of sushi into his mouth, ginger and all.

"Unbelievable." Yusuke ran his fingers through his hair, exhaling deeply. Ryuji merely shrugged, not caring if his way of eating was 'proper' or not. The blonde simply chowed down on piece after piece, causing him to finish before Yusuke was even halfway done with his sushi. The artist ate much more methodically, balancing each piece with the perfect sip of tea and a cleansing bit of ginger. Ryuji found this silly, but also felt slightly irritated, as it meant Yusuke would take even longer to get to the chocolates.

 _'_ _Shit- what do I do if he's too full after his sushi?'_ Ryuji wondered. He couldn't leave until he knew his mission was accomplished, lest he be subjected to Futaba's wrath. That was the last thing he wanted, especially now that he knew Futaba was most certainly the vengeful type.

"You're awfully quiet, Ryuji." Yusuke spoke up before consuming his last piece of sushi.

"Huh? Oh sorry- I was spacing out." he said honestly. Yusuke dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin before responding.

"I didn't say I minded. It's a rather refreshing change of pace." Yusuke insisted with a hint of a smug smile. Ryuji frowned slightly.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's normally quite the feat to get you to stop talking." he said in the most matter-of-fact tone.

Ryuji was about to snap back at this statement, but saw his teammate reaching for the first piece of chocolate on his plate. He took a deep breath, convincing himself to let it go, as Yusuke would get his just desserts momentarily.

 _'_ _You won't be looking so effin' smug for much longer.'_ Ryuji thought. He watched intently as Yusuke ate it, expecting an instantaneous reaction. However, nothing seemed to be happening. Nearly a minute had passed, and the blonde was beyond confused. His brows furrowed, perplexed; had Futaba been scammed and sold ordinary chocolates?

"If you changed your mind and want some, you should say something instead of staring at me like a starving dog." Yusuke spoke up.

"What?" Ryuji then realized how weird he must have looked to his friend. "Oh, sorry man- I don't. I was just, uh, wondering what flavor they are?" he asked awkwardly.

"They seem to be a rather rich dark chocolate." Yusuke commented. "A bit chalky, but otherwise delicious. Darjeeling would have complimented this a bit better, but I suppose I can't undo the past" he added.

"I see." Ryuji muttered, picking up his phone and messaging Futaba.

 _'_ _He didn't react at all what do I do?'_

 _'_ _What? :( That's impossible! You must have messed it up somehow. }:('_

 _'_ _Don't blame me! I didn't do shit.'_

 _'_ _Hmph. }:/ Has he eaten them all?'_

 _'_ _No, not yet.'_

 _'_ _Then there's still hope! }:)'_

 _'_ _IDK about that.'_

 _'_ _! }:('_

Ryuji put his phone away, figuring that it was pointless to argue with Futaba about this. He did what he was told, and it wasn't his fault that it hadn't worked. It was a bust, so he'd just spend the afternoon with Yusuke like normal.

However, when he looked up, something was now different. Had he labeled the mission a bust too soon? Yusuke was sipping his tea, looking down at the table quietly. His cheeks were flushed a light pink, and he seemed to be in a state of discomfort. Ryuji grinned slightly; he wasn't losing it yet, but surely his composure would only last so much longer.

"You okay there, buddy?" Ryuji asked, trying not to show any amusement on his face. Yusuke didn't make eye contact, looking off to the side and shaking his head.

"No- it just-" Yusuke cleared his throat. "It seems to have gotten rather warm in here, don't you think?" he remarked.

"Is it? Feels normal to me." Ryuji shrugged.

"Is that- is that so?" Yusuke asked, his speech becoming fragmented.

Ryuji felt a pang of concern as his teammate became more visibly distressed. Was this supposed to happen? He reasoned it out by assuming Yusuke was simply fighting to maintain his poise.

 _'_ _Geez, it's not the end of the world to loosen up.'_ Ryuji thought. What was he supposed to do now? He wondered if he could discreetly turn his camera on from under the table.

"Ryuji-" Yusuke spoke up, his voice cracking. After a moment of silence, he tried again. "Ryuji, could you open the window, please?"

"Do it yourself, man." Ryuji retorting, thinking a little push would speed up things.

"Please, Ryuji-" Yusuke requested again, this time cutting himself off with a gasp as he suddenly hunched over the table.

"Are… are you okay?" Ryuji asked, now growing a bit concerned. He set his phone down under the table and stood up, pacing over to his teammate's side. He placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, and the artist shivered at the sudden touch. "Come on, man, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Ryuji urged.

"I don't- I-" Yusuke said, his voice growing frantic. He trembled, letting out a soft whine as he pressed his cheek to the table and clenched his eyes shut.

The blonde now began to panic. There was no way this was supposed to happen, and he feared his teammate had become seriously ill. What the hell was in those chocolates?

"Look, I… I'm so sorry, Yusuke. I had no idea this would happen, I swear! In fact, it was just supposed to be a prank that-" Ryuji began to apologize when Yusuke's head shot up, looking Ryuji dead in the eyes.

"You- you did this?" Yusuke's voice was breathy and strained. His eyes narrowed into a glare, and Ryuji didn't know what to say. Yusuke had every right to be pissed, he knew that.

"It was just supposed to be a prank, really. I didn't know this would happen, and-" Ryuji paused. He was about to mention Futaba's involvement… but decided against it. She was just now getting used to talking to people, and Yusuke looked ready to slaughter. Even if it _was_ her fault, he didn't want Yusuke to yell at her or do something else to ruin the progress she'd been making with being around others.

"And what?" Yusuke questioned, writhing in discomfort.

"-And I'm just really sorry, man. Should I call a doctor? I'll call a doctor." Ryuji began to reach for his phone, but Yusuke grabbed Ryuji's wrist.

"No." Yusuke gritted his teeth.

"What the eff?! You clearly need medical attention- we don't even know what's wrong with you!" Ryuji snapped, refusing to let his friend's pride worsen his condition.

Yusuke inhaled sharply before letting out a jagged breath and another whine. He avoided eye contact once again, staring down at the table.

"I know exactly what's wrong."

This caught Ryuji off guard. He sat next to Yusuke, tilting his head to the side.

"Uh, you do? Then tell me, dude." Ryuji scratched his head. "This is my fault… so tell me what's going on, and I'll do whatever I can to help." Ryuji promised. "But if it's something a doctor needs to treat, I'm gonna call a professional in, okay?" he added.

"A physician will not- will not be necessary." Yusuke insisted, now panting slightly. His entire face was beet red, and beads of sweat were trailing down his face. "However…" he took a deep breath. "You said you would do whatever you could to help, correct?"

"Of course, man!" Ryuji was growing impatient, needing Yusuke to just spit it out already.

Yusuke slowly sat up, pushing himself away from the table. He didn't dare look at his teammate as the problem entered plain sight. The artist bit his lower lip, mortified that this was happening to him. Futaba had been indeed sold the 'hottest chocolates' on the market- however, she had not realized they were referring to a powerful aphrodisiac rather than a spicy flavor. The fabric of Yusuke's pants was pulled taut against his groin, accentuating the unbearable erection he was experiencing.

Ryuji's eyes widened in shock at the sight, his own cheeks feeling a surge of warmth.

"What the- what the ACTUAL fuck!?" he shouted. Yusuke tugged at the collar of his shirt, eyes narrowing.

"Well?" Yusuke snapped, feeling even more humiliated by Ryuji's reaction.

"What do you mean, well?!" Ryuji gasped. "What am I supposed to do about THAT?"

"You said would take responsibility for your actions." Yusuke reminded him. "I'm not- I'm not eager about this either, I'll h-have you know." he spoke through gritted teeth.

"I said I'd do what I can to help, but-" Ryuji began to protest, but Yusuke suddenly grabbed his wrist with a sweaty, trembling hand. They made eye contact, and Ryuji could see that his teammate's eyes were filled with pained desperation. His gaze shifted downward, and he could also see that a damp spot had begun to form on the crotch of Yusuke's pants. He was writhing and panting in immense discomfort, and Ryuji knew it was his fault. He couldn't even begin to fathom the embarrassment Yusuke was going through with all of this.

"Please- please, Ryuji-" Yusuke begged, his voice cracking again.

"Fine." the blonde said quietly. He had no real choice in the matter, and the sooner he caved in, the sooner it would be done. "But… what the fuck am I supposed to… you know… do?" he asked awkwardly.

Instead of answering him, Yusuke began to unbutton his sweat-drenched shirt, peeling it off and tossing it aside. With trembling hands, he reached for his belt, but was too frazzled to successfully unbuckle it. He looked to Ryuji expectantly, letting his own hand fall back.

"Alright, uh, I've never done this before, so, uh…" Ryuji spoke as he knelt beside Yusuke.

"Just- just shut up and do it." Yusuke snapped. Ryuji understood that Yusuke was upset, but still resented his attitude. Biting his tongue, Ryuji reached for Yusuke's belt and undid it. He hesitated, but then continued to unbutton the pants. Yusuke exhaled deeply, feeling a fraction of relief as his erection was no longer suppressed. Ryuji was sweating, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do.

 _'_ _I just gotta touch it a little, that's all… just enough for him to get off. It'll be no big deal, just a little touch. That's all. I can do this. I got this.'_ he gave himself an internal pep talk, hand resting at the waistband of Yusuke's boxers.

"For fuck's sake- just hurry up and touch me!" Yusuke practically screamed in frustration, bucking his hips and forcing his length into Ryuji's hand.

Ryuji was shocked to hear Yusuke speak in such a vulgar manner; the artist scarcely had a foul mouth, and the tone he was using was something Ryuji had never imagined he'd hear from Yusuke. The blonde chalked it up to nerves, but he felt a pang in his lower gut that he did his best to ignore. Instead, he put his focus on Yusuke.

 _'_ _Fuck it- I'm just not going to think about it. Here goes-'_ he tried to make his mind go blank and pushed on without letting himself think about it. He yanked down Yusuke's boxers so roughly that the blue-haired boy yelped. There were no barriers left, and Ryuji knew what he needed to do.

He grabbed Yusuke's shaft in his hand, albeit a bit awkwardly. He'd only ever given himself a handjob, so touching someone else felt foreign and strange. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, surprisingly enough. Ryuji adjusted himself so he was now halfway on top of Yusuke, stroking his cock.

The moment Ryuji touched him, Yusuke's eyes rolled back and his jaw dropped. The euphoric feeling was indescribable, and the only way he could convey it was through a series of unrestrained and ragged moans that filled the air.

"Fuck- oh **FUCK** yes, Ryuji- yes!" he continued to buck his hips against Ryuji hand as he was stroked. Ryuji blushed furiously when Yusuke moaned his name amid the string of profanities, unable to deny that it was incredibly hot. Again, he felt a growing need in his lower abdomen that he couldn't control. As Yusuke was thrusting into his hand, his thigh was pressing against Ryuji's groin, making it even harder for him to ignore. Yusuke was too absorbed in his own pleasure to take notice of the blonde's erection, which Ryuji considered a blessing amid the tricky situation.

It didn't take long for Yusuke to reach his climax thanks to the combined effects of the aphrodisiac and it being his first sexual encounter. As he neared an orgasm, he clenched his fists, moaning progressively louder.

"I feel like I'm- f-fuck- Ryuji, I can't take anymore-" he screamed before pushing his cock into Ryuji's hand one last time, reaching his release. The blonde's hand was now coated in semen, dripping down his knuckles and onto the floor. Yusuke's body finally relaxed, saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth while he panted in relief. Such a sight was enough to push Ryuji over the edge as well.

Without thinking, he clasped the soiled hand over his mouth to muffle his groans of pleasure while he came, dampening the front of his own pants. Immediately, the bitter taste filled his mouth and he sputtered, hastily wiping his hand on his pants. Yusuke watched this whole ordeal with wide eyes, not sure what to comment on first.

"Did you just…." Yusuke began to ask, but paused. Ryuji looked away.

"It was an accident, dammit!" Ryuji interjected.

"Which part was an accident: tasting my semen or becoming aroused and ejaculating?" he asked. It was an awkward question, but he was genuinely curious.

"Both, obviously!"

"Is that so?" Yusuke murmured, the faintest hint of disappointment in his tone.

"What do you mean, 'is that so'?" Ryuji retorted.

"I was unknowingly drugged with a powerful aphrodisiac, but you weren't… so, was your arousal _truly_ an accident?" Yusuke asked.

"The eff are you suggesting, man?!" Ryuji sputtered, though he knew exactly what Yusuke was getting at.

Yusuke slowly sat up- what _was_ he suggesting? He actually wasn't sure.

"Let's just… let's just forget this ever happened, okay?" Ryuji requested.

"That's quite a lot to ask of me." Yusuke murmured. "That was my first time."

There was a long pause before Ryuji spoke again. He figured as much, but getting confirmation that he was first to pleasure Yusuke in such a way sent a shiver through him.

"It was my first time, too… touching anyone like that, I mean." Ryuji whispered.

Another long silence occurred, as the two were both at a loss for words. Once Yusuke had regained his usual self, he stood up, picking up his clothes.

"If you would like, you can borrow a pair of my clothes to wear home. They would be a bit long on you, and I'd expect you to wash them before returning them, of course." Yusuke set his belt aside, while putting the clothes in a hamper. "Your other option is to wait for your clothes to go through the washer and the dryer, but that would take some time…"

"I'll just, uh, borrow a pair of yours, if that's okay. I just need pants." Ryuji said sheepishly.

"Very well. Pants are in the second drawer down from the top." Yusuke pointed at his dresser. "Help yourself- right now, I need to go shower." he said curtly before disappearing into the bathroom. This left Ryuji to amble towards the dresser, replaying the events of the afternoon in his mind and trying to process them.

Yusuke did the same while he was in the shower, as he felt flooded by several emotions. He was livid with Ryuji for doing such a thing to him, but also appreciative that he at least took care of the situation. And then there was an odd feeling as he thought about the way Ryuji had touched him. It was simultaneously a pleasant and anxious feeling, one that he didn't want to think about. It was a feeling of craving.

As Ryuji stuffed his soiled pants and boxers into his bag, he tried to rationalize what had happened.

 _'_ _I just got hard cause… cause… well, it was stimulating! Isn't that normal, to get hard when you see someone naked? Fuck, he looked like a porn star with the faces he was making- that's it, right? It's just like I was watching porn, so of course I got horny.'_ he decided this was the best explanation to accept. With that squared away, he was determined to let the events of the afternoon fall into the past. Nobody would know except for him and Yusuke, and neither of them would tell anyone, he was certain.

Ryuji was in such a hurry that he had forgotten to take his phone with him, leaving it under the table. He wouldn't notice until he had gotten home, dodged a million questions from his mother, and collapsed onto his bed.

"Aw, shit!" he muttered. He reached for his phone so he could text Yusuke and let him know- oh, wait. "Dammit, I'm a moron." Ryuji sighed to himself, deciding to figure it out the next day. He was too tired and scattered to bother at that moment.

Yusuke felt much better after showering. There still was a lot weighing on his mind, but at least he was clean and clear-headed. After getting dressed, he proceeded to clean up the dishes from the table. Something caught his eye, though, and he knelt down to grab the object: Ryuji's phone.

"How forgetful…" Yusuke murmured. He took out his own phone and messaged Ryuji.

 _'_ _Pardon, but you left your phone in my room.'_

The phone in his other hand then buzzed, showing a notification for a text.

"...oh." Yusuke realized his error. He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath, swiping open Ryuji's phone to delete the notification. When the lock screen disappeared, though, it automatically went to the camera app, as it had been left open and at the ready earlier that afternoon. Seeing this, Yusuke's brow furrowed- last he saw, Ryuji had been texting. So why was the camera open?

Only one explanation came to mind: Ryuji had fully intended to make a fool of him. This also lead him to believe that Ryuji knew exactly what those chocolates would do to him, and was originally planning to _record_ it, of all things. How could something so twisted and exploitative even be considered a prank?

"Unforgivable…" Yusuke muttered, teeming with an unbearable blend of humiliation and rage.

He would not stand for this- Ryuji had gone too far.

* * *

 _[[Author Note: I forgot how hard it is to write sexual scenes while trying to keep them in character- I hope I did a decent job at it! I also would like to say that the bit with the phones at the end is probably my favorite thing about the chapter because I can definitely see BOTH of them trying to text the other about Ryuji forgetting his phone. Hopefully, you all appreciate that bit as much as I did.]]_


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuji couldn't help but chuckle when he got his phone back, seeing that Yusuke had tried to text him about having his phone. Admittedly, he would have done the exact same.

The days following their encounter passed with minimal tension, to Ryuji's relief. Yusuke seemed willing to drop the subject entirely, and that was fine with him. There were moments where the blonde stopped to wonder if it had all been some fever dream. This wasn't the case, of course, but it was just as well.

Almost a week had past when Yusuke texted him; did this mean things were back to normal?

 _'_ _I have a favor to ask of you.'_

 _'_ _What?'_

 _'_ _I believe it's fair to say that you still owe me, correct?'_

Ryuji groaned, having been so sure that the prank gone wrong was something they were both going to put behind them. _'He'll probably rope me into buying him some expensive food or some crap like that.'_ he figured.

 _'_ _I guess.'_

 _'_ _You will come over and assist me with my artwork, then.'_

Ryuji wasn't expecting that.

 _'_ _What help could I be, man? I can't even draw and effin' circle.'_

 _'_ _Don't misconstrue what I am asking. You will not be the artist, obviously. I am asking you to be the subject.'_

 _'_ _Like the model?'_

 _'_ _Precisely.'_

 _'_ _Why me, though?'_

 _'_ _Because I am finding difficulty in portraying the male figure. The time allotted in class to work with models is not nearly enough for me to improve to my liking.'_

This did make some sense to Ryuji, more or less, and it sounded a lot less painful on his wallet than appeasing Yusuke's appetite. There was something he felt the need to ask, though. His mind thought back to May and the ordeal Ann had gone through while modeling for Yusuke.

 _'_ _I won't have to be naked right?'_

 _'_ _Is that a problem?'_

 _'_ _Are you serious? Why the eff do I gotta be naked?!'_

 _'_ _It only makes sense. I want to improve in drawing the male figure, not clothing.'_

Yusuke made a sound argument, but it still didn't sit well with Ryuji. He wanted to decline, maybe even make a joke at Yusuke's expense about his obsession with nude paintings, but… clearly the artist was still holding a grudge that needed to be calmed.

 _'_ _Ugh, fine.'_

 _'_ _Excellent. Are you available tomorrow evening?'_

 _'_ _As long as Akira doesn't call us to Mementos after class, then yeah.'_

 _'_ _I'll be expecting you, then.'_

Ryuji didn't bother responding. Instead, he stood up, pacing to the mirror in his room. He wasn't particularly self-conscious about his body, though it was odd to think he'd be drawn. He lifted his shirt, inspecting his abdomen. _'Shit, I gotta pick up some weights.'_ he thought as he poked his stomach. He only ever did cardio, which kept him lean and fit, though he figured some extra muscle could do him some good.

While he was inspecting himself, Ryuji heard his phone vibrate. This time, he was receiving messages from Futaba. She was still sore about not getting her revenge, and had been brainstorming new ideas.

 _'_ _Maybe I should just bug his phone? :/ I bet I could dig up some weeeeeird dirt on that thing! }:3'_

Ryuji wondered what she would find, but then realized that also entailed his text messages. He didn't want everyone on the team to end up knowing he was posing nude for Yusuke- he would surely never hear the end of it if they did.

 _'_ _Dude that's not even a prank that's just invasion of privacy.'_ he replied to try and deter her from the idea.

 _'_ _Ugh pranking is hard! *n*'_

He wished she'd just let it go, but her mind was set. Maybe if he came up with something harmless and stupid, she would go with it. He tried this, and spent the evening coming up with hilariously bad ideas for jokes: rearrange his paints, get everyone on the team to call him Inari in the next Palace, hide fox figurines amid his belongings, and so on. Eventually, he fell asleep just as he was about to suggest that the ultimate prank would be _NOT_ pranking Yusuke.

Once classes had ended the next day, he was quietly hoping their leader would rally them up to go to Mementos, though Akira ended up rushing off to one of his part-time jobs. This baffled Ryuji, as his friend seemed to only work once every few weeks, if even that. How the hell did he manage to keep several jobs with that kind of availability?

Regardless, this meant Ryuji would be heading to Yusuke's dorm as promised. He decided to fill his teammate in, sending a quick text.

 _'_ _Looks like Akira works today. What time do you need me?'_

 _'_ _Six will suffice.'_

 _'_ _Why so late?'_

 _'_ _That will give me time to finish my current piece.'_

 _'_ _K then.'_

He managed to kill a few hours at the Gigolo Arcade before hopping on the subway and heading to the Kosei dorms. With it being the early evening, there were less students in the lobby when he arrived. This at least meant less people to give him awkward glances as he made his way up to Yusuke's room.

Ryuji knocked on the door, though Yusuke didn't answer immediately. He heard a bit of shuffling about before the sound of footsteps grew near. The blonde was about to knock again, though the door parted just as he raised his fist.

"Come in." Yusuke instructed simply. Ryuji took his shoes off as he stepped inside, while Yusuke closed the door behind them and locked it. This only made sense, but it still caused a feeling of anxiety within Ryuji.

"So, uh…." Ryuji began, but didn't know what he was going to say.

"When you undress, refrain from throwing your clothes onto the floor. You may fold them neatly, and I will set them aside." Yusuke instructed.

"Geez, you don't gotta tell me that like I'm some kid." Ryuji rolled his eyes.

"You tend to behave like a ruffian."

"Yeah, yeah." the blonde muttered, crossing his arms. Yusuke was staring intently at him, causing Ryuji to avert his gaze. "What?"

"Well, are you not going to disrobe?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"Not when you're starin' at me like that!" Ryuji retorted.

"Does it particularly matter? I'll be seeing you in the nude momentarily." Yusuke pointed out, though turned around anyways.

"I mean, that's true, but- eh, forget it." he sighed as he undressed. As requested, he paused to fold each article of clothing after taking it off.

"Are you quite done?"

"Dude, give me a minute!" Ryuji finally finished, and immediately felt awkward. The fact that Yusuke was still fully clothed added to this feeling, and he used a hand to cover his groin while he cleared his throat. "Okay, uh, I'm ready."

Yusuke turned around, taking the pile of clothes and setting them atop the dresser.

"Now, then," Yusuke said, making eye contact with his teammate. "You are to do exactly as I say. When I am finished, you will receive your clothes back."

"Wait, what?"

The artist pointed to the edge of his bed.

"Sit there, on the floor." he instructed curtly.

"Right here?" Ryuji headed to the spot, sitting down. He shivered as he felt the cold sheets against his back. It was then that his gaze wandered to a craft table across the room. This was where Yusuke kept all of his art supplies. Oddly enough, they were all neatly put away, and brushes were laid across the table to dry. Hadn't Yusuke said he was working on a piece in the afternoon? If that was true, it lead Ryuji to wonder why he'd bothered to put away his supplies afterwards if he was going to use them again now.

"That will do." Yusuke then approached Ryuji, standing over him. He paused, eyes narrowing at him.

"Something wrong?" the blonde asked.

"No, not at all. I am simply determining how to pose you."

After a moment of silence, Yusuke reached for Ryuji's wrists.

"Hey, can't you just tell me how to pose? You don't gotta manhandle me." he protested.

"This is easier." He then raised Ryuji's arms over his head, holding his wrists together.

 _'_ _This is… effin' weird.'_ he thought as Yusuke manipulated his arms. Abruptly, he heard a zipping noise while feeling a thin strip tighten around his wrists. Alarmed, he tried to pull his wrists apart, but they were bound.

"Whoa man, what the eff is this?!" Ryuji demanded to know. When he didn't receive an immediate answer, he tried to move forward, but found his arms had been looped around the bedpost.

"As I stated earlier, you are to do exactly as I say. Questioning it is a moot point." Yusuke spoke calmly, though something had changed in his demeanor. His flat expression altered as his lips curled into a sneer.

"You're seriously weirdin' me out. The eff is going on?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"This is your comeuppance."

"My what?"

"Your retribution- your just deserts, as some say."

"I know what comeuppance is! What I mean is that I already told you what happened was an accident!" he protested.

"Was it really?" Yusuke scowled, walking into the kitchen.

"Of course it was!"

"I find that difficult to believe." Yusuke mused. "When I found your phone under the table, I noticed something rather curious about it."

"The eff are you talking about?" Ryuji couldn't believe what was happening, and was growing beyond frustrated. He wanted to smack some sense into the damned fox, but was in no position to do such a thing.

"Feigning ignorance won't work." Yusuke warned, pulling out a tupperware container. "But I'll humor you. What was curious, you see, is that the camera application was left open. Logically, it should have opened to the home screen, or perhaps your messaging application, given that you were rudely texting during our meal."

"O-oh…" Ryuji muttered, looking down. He was outwardly rather quiet, but in his mind he was rattling off every curse he could think of for being so stupid.

"So you had planned to film what happened?" Yusuke interrogated him.

"Okay, so, yeah, I was, but the thing is that I didn't-" Ryuji began, but was interrupted.

"I do not have the patience for your excuses. In fact, the sooner you shut up, the sooner you can get through this."

Ryuji sighed in defeat. There was no reasoning with Yusuke right now, and he couldn't exactly be blamed for reaching the conclusion that he did.

"What do I hafta do?"

Yusuke approached Ryuji, kneeling down and opening the tupperware container. Inside were six pieces of chocolate. The blonde felt all of the color drain from his face as he realized what was expected of him.

"You will consume _every_ piece." Yusuke chuckled. "I only managed to stomach two before the… effects set in. The rest are yours. It's despicable to waste food, after all." he explained. "First, though," the artist stood, pulling his phone out of his pocket and opening up the camera. He propped it against the dresser, making sure everything was in frame before beginning the recording.

"You're shittin' me, right? _Right_?" Ryuji was waiting for Yusuke to call it off, to tease Ryuji about the look of horror on his face and tell him that he should have learned his lesson. However, it continued. Yusuke picked up the first piece of chocolate, holding it to Ryuji's lips. The blonde fidgeted, beginning to sweat. He had no options, and thus he parted his lips, chewing slowly.

Admittedly, it did taste pretty good, though any pleasure derived from the flavor was vastly overshadowed by the dread of what it would do to him. He had seen Yusuke suffer from eating two pieces, though he was expected to stomach six.

One by one, Yusuke fed Ryuji the chocolate until the container was empty.

"It shouldn't take long, should it?" Yusuke wondered aloud. He recalled it only taking a minute or two for him to feel the effects, after all.

He didn't need an answer, however, as Ryuji's cheeks began to flush a pink hue. The blonde felt as though his entire body was tingling; it was barely perceptible at first, yet quickly grew into a hot prickling from his head to his toes. Yusuke sat back for the time being, simply observing his teammate's reactions.

Beads of sweat formed at Ryuji's forehead and collarbones, and he began to fidget in discomfort. It was then that he felt the real problem arise; sure enough, his dick was quickly growing hard. He could feel Yusuke's intense gaze, and the embarrassment crashed over him. Was this how Yusuke had felt? It was the worst feeling, and yet… there was also the undeniable arousal that overwhelmed him.

He felt as though he was being driven mad, and his body flailed, slamming his wrists against the bedpost. Ryuji couldn't feel the pain as his senses were overloaded, though he did notice that zip tie loosened a bit from the force of the collision in addition to his sweaty wrists. Ryuji began to wonder if he could fidget loose. This thought didn't last, though, as his concentration wouldn't keep.

"I wonder if you're experiencing something more severe than I had, given you consumed three times the amount." Yusuke hypothesized as he watched his teammate break into a fit of gasping and panting. Ryuji's cock was dripping with precum, desperately in need of relief. Yusuke's gaze lingered there, and he felt a familiar feeling upon him. It was the same feeling he had experienced every time he thought about the way Ryuji had touched and pleasured him. More than desire, it was an urge, a craving. It was not only wanting more, but _needing_ more. This addictive feeling was what distorted Yusuke's hurt and drove him to committing to such extreme revenge.

Each second felt like an eternity, and Ryuji's panting turned to vocal pleas.

"Yusuke- Y- Yusuke! Don't just… don't just stare! Please help- help me!" he whined desperately, looking his teammate in the eyes. He looked to be on the brink of tears from the aching in his groin.

"Help you?" Yusuke echoed. He smirked at the thought. "I suppose you did assist me when I was in your position." he admitted, standing and approaching Ryuji. "However, if you would like to experience relief, you will have to _earn_ it."

"F-fine!" Ryuji couldn't think straight as the excruciating need cluttered every thought. "Anything- I'll do anything! Just please-" he begged, trembling uncontrollably.

"Anything? I will hold you to that." Yusuke said calmly, taking a step forward. Now, he was standing inches away from Ryuji, with his crotch in the blonde's face. It was immediately obvious that Yusuke was hard as well.

Yusuke's heart was racing; he was actually going to do it, he had decided. He reached to unbutton his pants, and found that his own hands were trembling. His slender fingers clumsily stumbled over the button while Ryuji squirmed beneath him.

"Come the f-fuck on, man!" Ryuji snapped, the aphrodisiacs pumping through his veins and overriding the last sliver of restraint he had been trying to maintain. He pulled his wrists against the bedpost, slipping free from the restraints. Immediately, he reached for Yusuke's pants and yanked them down along with his boxers. The tip of Yusuke's cock rested on Ryuji's lips for a split second before the blonde took it into his mouth.

"Ryuji?!" Yusuke's eyes went wide with abject shock, though anything he would have said was lost when he felt himself inside of Ryuji's mouth. Yusuke folded forward, catching himself on the mattress. Ryuji shifted slightly, now on his hands and knees to be in a better position to suck on Yusuke. He moved one hand to stroke his own cock, pumping along the length for much-needed relief.

Yusuke moved his hips rhythmically, thrusting in and out of Ryuji's mouth. The wet warmth felt indescribably good, unlike anything he could have ever fathomed. Ryuji came damn near immediately once he was able to touch himself, moaning wildly as cum spurted onto his abdomen.

Ryuji's moaning gave the sensation of vibrations along Yusuke's shaft, sending him over the edge as well. He pushed himself all the way inside of Ryuji's mouth, forcing the blonde to accept a mouthful of semen. It tasted sour, though he did his best to swallow the warm liquid anyways. Once he finished, Yusuke slowly pulled away, noticing Ryuji had came as well.

"How long…." Yusuke paused, clearing his throat. He blushed, glancing away. "How long were you aware that you were able to break out of the restraints?"

Ryuji shook his head. "I don't fuckin' know- I realized not too far in, I guess." he muttered. He was still fidgeting, becoming aware that he wasn't fully satisfied yet. "But that's not important. We- we made a deal." he reminded Yusuke.

The artist's brow furrowed, then he caught a glimpse of Ryuji's cock, which was still hard.

"You mean-"

"You said that you'd relieve me if I sucked you off, or something like that."

Yusuke couldn't deny this; he hadn't planned on going back on his word, per se, he simply didn't expect Ryuji to want more after climaxing.

"Very well. Shall I-" Yusuke was interrupted by Ryuji grabbing him by the hair and forcing him down onto his hands on knees, pushing his face into his crotch. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to feel more relief and quell the unbearable need that was controlling him.

Ryuji's cock was still coated with semen from when he first came, which Yusuke had no choice but to swallow while he took the entire length into his mouth. He blushed furiously as he began to bob his head up and down. Ryuji still held a grip on his head, tangling his fingers into the blue hair.

" _Fuck_ yes- just like that, holy fucking shit!" Ryuji moaned with pleasure. Yusuke worked up and down the length, using his tongue to massage the shaft. He recalled how the vibrations of moaning had felt on his own dick, and decided to try emulating that, letting out pleasured noises against Ryuji. This drove the boy even closer to his second orgasm, and he rocked his hips, forcing his entire cock into Yusuke's mouth. Yusuke tried to accommodate, avoiding gagging on the length.

A familiar sensation seized Ryuji, and he slammed his cock inside of Yusuke's mouth as he came. He wanted him to taste it all- it was only fair, and it would be less messy if he swallowed it. Yusuke could feel it in his throat, taking it all. Once he was certain he'd finished, Yusuke pulled away, wiping the corner of his mouth.

Finally, Ryuji felt relieved. He collapsed backwards, exhaling deeply. Drenched in sweat, he stared up at the ceiling and mentally processed what the actual fuck had just happened. He glanced at the bedpost, where the zip tie hung loosely. When had he realized he could escape, and _why_ didn't he? Yusuke followed his gaze, wondering the same thing.

Regaining himself, Ryuji was the first to speak up. He knew Yusuke was going to ask. "I couldn't think straight. All I could focus on was how bad I needed to get off, and if I up and left I wouldn't have been able to." he tried to rationalize it.

"Couldn't you have assisted yourself in private?" Yusuke asked, pointing out the flaw in Ryuji's logic.

Ryuji fell silent, having to face the reality of the situation: he didn't want to take care of it himself. He had wanted Yusuke to do it. While the air was still, Yusuke grabbed his phone, stopping the recording. Ryuji had completely forgotten about the phone, and he looked frantically to Yusuke.

"I'm not going to show anyone this video." Yusuke promised before Ryuji could say anything.

"So you'll delete it?" Ryuji asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that."

"Why the eff are you keeping it?!"

"...I don't know." Yusuke was honest when he said this.

The two were both flustered and confused, grappling with emotions they didn't realize they had. This certainly wasn't romance, but both boys could recognize that there was something.

"Shit's so effin' complicated." Ryuji muttered, scratching his head.

"What do we do?" Yusuke asked, almost helplessly. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. He didn't want to face to realization that all that just transpired was much more than some revenge scheme.

"Hell if I know. What if we're overthinking it?" Ryuji said. "Both times, one of us was fucked up on some drug. Maybe that's all there is to it. That's gotta be it, man." he tried to insist. "I mean, I can't say I've ever really thought about it a lot, but to my knowledge, I'm not into dudes. I know I like girls and all that, so it had to just be the drug."

"But you became aroused even when you weren't the one under the influence of the aphrodisiac… as did I." his teammate reminded him.

"I know, but- I… well… I don't know, then." he sighed.

"There is one way to know for certain." Yusuke spoke up, looking nervous.

"What do you mean?" Ryuji had an idea as to what Yusuke would suggest. He had been thinking it, too, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"If we were to try this once more with neither party under the influence of anything, then we could know without a doubt."

It was what Ryuji expected he'd say, and it seemed like a logical idea to him. He was actually considering it, looking to Yusuke.

"That fact that we're both contemplating it is telling." Yusuke murmured. Ryuji heard this, and his heart skipped a beat. He was right- if he really was straight like he thought, wouldn't he have immediately denied further intimacy with Yusuke?

 _'_ _Why is this freaking me out?'_ Ryuji wondered for the first time. _'If Yusuke was a chick, I'd just be amped about it.'_ Was there really anything wrong with Yusuke not being a girl? _'I need to know- aren't I the one that always talks about letting loose and not giving a shit what others think?'_

"Fine. Let's do it." Ryuji said with certainty. Yusuke wasn't expecting such a bold answer, but nodded.

"Very well. Next time, then. For the time being, I need to clean myself. I feel absolutely filthy right now." Yusuke walked towards the bathroom, then paused. "Would you like to shower as well?"

Ryuji shook his head, standing up and going to grab his clothes.

"No, it's fine. My clothes are clean, so I'll just head home and shower there. I… got a lot to think about." he said, furrowing his brow.

"Very well. We can discuss our next rendezvous via text message, I presume?"

"Yeah."

Yusuke nodded and went to rinse himself off. Ryuji left as soon as he was dressed and had gathered his things. He knew he probably smelled weird, and noticed people on the subway keeping their distance.

Once home, he took a much-needed shower. Never in his life had he had to think so much about himself, and it was a surreal feeling. His thoughts waffled between anxiety and indignation, between _'what if I do like dudes?'_ to _'so fucking what if I like dudes?'_ until he was too exhausted to think much of anything.

Yusuke was facing similar self-reflection, though he found himself asking a much different question. It wasn't a matter of if he was attracted to men, but rather: was he attracted to _Ryuji_?

* * *

 _[[Author Note: Let us all take a moment to recall that this is all Futaba's fault. Also, I like the notion that Yusuke is less concerned with if he's gay/bi and more concerned with being attracted to a 'ruffian' like Ryuji.]]_


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuji had reached a resolve: he wasn't sure how he felt, but if it so happened that he did enjoy having sex with guys, then so be it. At least, this was his resolve. Despite this, he was still hesitating to message Yusuke and set up their next 'rendezvous', as he'd called it.

After a few days, he finally worked up the courage to do it. He had just gotten home from a trip to Mementos with the rest of the team; he was able to interact with Yusuke just fine. There was no problem there. What was an issue, however, was the unnerving feeling that loomed over him while he was around his teammate. Ryuji couldn't quite place it, but the closest he could come to describing it would be… desire.

 _'_ _Yo, you busy tomorrow?'_

 _'_ _I do not believe so.'_

 _'_ _Then how about it?'_

 _'_ _Very well. I will be awaiting you tomorrow afternoon. Please make your way to my dorm as soon as classes end.'_

 _'_ _Sure thing.'_

Ryuji set down his phone. He'd done it- he didn't want to make assumptions, but Yusuke seemed to be almost looking forward to it. Why else would he put emphasis on Ryuji coming over as soon as possible tomorrow?

Yusuke was indeed filled with anticipation when Ryuji messaged him. He immediately stood up, looking around his dorm. Holding his hands up to frame the view of the bed, he wondered if it would adequately set the mood. That was a trick question for himself, as Yusuke didn't know how to set the mood to begin with. Regardless, he began to putter around the room, adjusting the decor ever-so-slightly.

After some time, he finally laid back down in his bed, looking to the side. Soon, Ryuji would be lying in bed with him. The thought made his heart skip a beat, and after re-reading Ryuji's last message, he opened the image gallery on his phone, pulling up the video he'd taken during their last encounter. Yusuke had been watching the lewd video more frequently than he would ever dare admit. His hand slid under the fabric of his boxers, and he proceeded to help himself to the sight of Ryuji sucking him off with heated passion.

The next day, neither boy could concentrate in their classes. Ryuji simply stared out the window all day, though Yusuke had to sheepishly explain to his instructor that he was having artist's block to explain the fact that he had been staring at a blank canvas for nearly an hour.

"It's quite alright, Kitagawa. It happens to all great artists; do your best to refocus and simply let the brush convey whatever it is that's on your mind." the instructor advised in an understanding tone before moving to check in with the next student.

Yusuke almost wanted to laugh. He most certainly could **not** paint what was on his mind, as that would be more problematic than submitting a blank canvas at the end of class. Knowing he was not going to get any work done, the artist ultimately decided to feign illness in order to retire to his dorm early.

Once classes had ended, Ryuji headed to the subway without making any stops. Being cooped up in a crammed train car left him with only his thoughts, and he began to mentally prepare for his visit with Yusuke. _'This will figure it out for us- I gotta stop stressing about it and just let it happen.'_ he thought. _'I already promised myself that I gotta accept whoever I am.'_

When Ryuji arrived at Yusuke's door, he only needed to knock once before Yusuke opened the door, looking down at the blonde. Ryuji noticed something right away in Yusuke's expression that made him unknowingly hold his breath. The look in his gray eyes expressed a more carnal need than his composure ever allowed. It showed a hunger.

"Please, come in." Yusuke greeted him, closing and locking the door behind them as he entered. They both stood by the entrance, silent for a moment. "So, then, shall we…" Yusuke's voice trailed off as he looked to the bed.

"I guess that's the place to start." Ryuji figured. "I mean, I actually haven't ever really done this- I mean, besides the two other times we did but this is kinda different?" he laughed awkwardly.

"It's the same situation for myself." Yusuke assured him. "So we'll simply both have to experiment and find what feels right."

"Uh, yeah." Ryuji agreed. The two sat on the edge of the bed, looking at one another. Ryuji had never been this close to Yusuke's face, and couldn't help but take note of the more subtle features. In particular, his eyes focused on the soft curve of his lips. Yusuke saw this, and decided to close the gap between them.

It seemed like a very normal place to begin, with kissing. Thus, Yusuke took the initiative and pressed his lips to Ryuji's. The blonde accepted this, closing his eyes and sinking into the kiss. Without thinking about it, he found his hand moving to rest over Yusuke's. As he was intertwining their fingers, he felt Yusuke's tongue trace his lower lip. Ryuji blushed a bright pink, parting his lips and allowing Yusuke to slip his tongue in, rubbing it against his own.

This made Ryuji's body feel weak, and the hand supporting his weight gave way, causing the two to collapse backwards onto the bed. Yusuke adjusted himself on top of Ryuji, continuing the passionate kiss. Yusuke's free hand rested on Ryuji's cheek, feeling the warmth and caressing him. It was overwhelming for Ryuji, but in a wonderful sort of way. All at once, he felt as though Yusuke was gentle and loving, while also being intense and passionate.

Heart pounding, Ryuji reached to stroke Yusuke's hair, tangling his fingers in the blue locks. The last time he'd done this, it had been for a very different purpose… in this moment, he simply wanted to touch Yusuke, to hold him close as they made out.

After some time, Yusuke pulled away from the kiss, looking down at Ryuji was a breathless expression. His cheeks were also tinted a pink hue, and a smile formed at his lips.

"Tell me, Ryuji. Do you think you've found a definitive answer?" he asked curiously.

"I mean, when you phrase it like that…" Ryuji paused, knowing the truth of the matter. "I have. I… uh, I think I had it figured out last time, but… I know for sure now." he confessed, unable to maintain eye contact as he spoke. "Yusuke-" he paused, heart racing. "Yusuke, you're really effin' sexy." he said, knowing it wasn't the most eloquent way of wording things, but it was all he could think to do at this moment.

"I see; I'm glad you realized." Yusuke chuckled softly. "I've come to my conclusion as well." he informed the blonde.

"Which is…?" Ryuji prodded expectantly.

"Is it not obvious? I do not know when this began, though it seems as though I've become immensely attracted to you, Ryuji." he said, staring him in the eyes. He then dipped back down, pulling Ryuji back into their kiss. This time, however, he moved his hands to the blonde's chest, helping him out of his school jacket without breaking the kiss. He did have to momentarily pull away for Ryuji to remove his T-shirt, though they immediately returned to their embrace.

Ryuji reached to unbutton Yusuke's shirt, clumsily fumbling with the buttons he couldn't see as he was ensnared in the kiss. It took some time, but he eventually felt the light fabric of the shirt draping open, which Yusuke pulled off promptly.

When Yusuke reached to undo Ryuji's pants, he could feel the bulge forming. He pulled away, looking down and smirking. Ryuji glanced off to the side, cheeks red.

"I can't help it, man!" he stammered.

"It's quite alright." Yusuke insisted, taking Ryuji by the wrist and pushing the palm of his hand against the crotch of his own pants. He could easily feel Yusuke's erection, and the touch caused Yusuke to let out a soft gasp. The fabric was stifling; he wanted to feel Ryuji's bare touch. With this in mind, he quickly unzipped his pants, shoving them down along with his boxers. Ryuji got the message and took Yusuke's length in his hand, beginning to stroke it.

Yusuke inhaled sharply at the touch, trying to focus on removing Ryuji's pants, and hastily did so along with his boxers. Ryuji felt the clothes at his ankles and kicked them off, leaving them both naked.

Still holding Yusuke's shaft, Ryuji pulled him back into a heated kiss while stroking his length. Yusuke moaned into the kiss, trembling slightly from the touch. After adjusting, Yusuke reached down, taking Ryuji's hand off of him as well as Ryuji's other hand, and pinned them both above his head.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Ryuji asked. He didn't resist, but was curious. Yusuke quickly alleviated his curiosity, lowering his hips onto Ryuji's so that their cocks were pressed against one another's. Without warning, Yusuke began rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing their shafts together. Ryuji's eyes widened, never having felt anything like this before, and let out a heated moan.

"Oh _fuck_ \- Yusuke-" he was unable to make full sentences as he was too distracted by the feeling of Yusuke's cock against his. Both were dripping with precum, providing plenty of lubrication for them to slide together. Ryuji hadn't even realized that his own hips were bucking in response to the pleasure.

"Ryuji." Yusuke looked down at Ryuji, the hunger in his eyes still there, even as he continued to move his hips. "I… have a request…" he murmured in between gasps and moans.

"H-huh?" Ryuji asked dumbly, barely thinking straight.

"I…" Yusuke paused, breathless as he tried to put his desire into words. "I want you to fuck me." he requested softly.

"What- you mean…." Ryuji's voice trailed off. He _knew_ what Yusuke meant, and the thought sent a shiver through his whole body when he realized that he very much wanted to.

"Please, Ryuji." he begged. "I have lubricant- I just want you… I want you inside of me." he insisted desperately.

Ryuji nodded, and was able to roll so that he was now on top of Yusuke, forcing the artist under him. Caught off guard, Yusuke yelped in shock.

"You okay?" Ryuji asked, pausing to make sure he hadn't hurt the other boy.

"I'm quite alright." Yusuke spoke up quickly. "As for the lubricant, it's in the top drawer of my nightstand." he said. He had bought it only recently, with this express purpose in mind. Yusuke had resigned to his desires, knowing he needed this. He _needed_ Ryuji.

Ryuji reached for the nightstand, haphazardly digging through the top drawer and locating the lube. He opened it up, looking down at Yusuke.

"Alright, just let me know if it hurts too much or something, alright?" Ryuji said as he squirted a good amount of it onto his cock. While he readied himself, Yusuke spread his legs, giving Ryuji quite the view of his body.

Once he was ready, Ryuji rested his hands on Yusuke's inner thighs and placed his tip at Yusuke's ass. Taking a deep breath, he slowly moved his hips forward. Immediately, Yusuke whined at the situation, but didn't seem to want him to stop.

Ryuji pushed in little by little, taking note of how immensely tight Yusuke's ass was. It felt wonderful to be inside of him, and before he realized, his entire length was inside.

"Doing okay?" Ryuji checked in with Yusuke, who simply nodded, incapable of forming clear thoughts at the moment. With Yusuke's confirmation, he began to move his hips, lightly pushing in and out. The tightness gripped Ryuji's cock, squeezing and putting pressure on all the right places. "Aw, fuck-" he murmured with pleasure.

" _Y-yes_! It feels wonderful!" Yusuke gripped the sheets tightly, his moans becoming louder and louder. Admittedly, it had hurt a bit at first, but the pleasure outweighed any discomfort that accompanied it. More than anything, it felt like a dream, having Ryuji like this. "Oh, Ryuji! _Fuck me_!" he screamed.

For a split second, Ryuji worried about Yusuke's neighbors hearing them, but it felt too good for him to care anymore. Instead, he increased his pace, now rapidly pounding in and out of Yusuke, rocking the bed and causing the headboard to tap against the wall rhythmically. A melody of both of their moans filled the air, euphoria welling up inside both of them.

"Ryuji, I can't- I can't take much more." Yusuke panted, pleasure welling up inside of him as he neared his climax. He felt a bit bad that his stamina was still lacking, though between the grinding and the fucking, it was quickly too much for him to bear.

"That's okay, me neither." Ryuji admitted, sweating as he worked Yusuke's body. As he spoke, he thrust inside once more, this time keeping his entire length inside of Yusuke as he came. When Yusuke felt the hot cum inside his ass, he was pushed over the edge and came as well, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Ryuji!" he moaned the boy's name as semen spurted from him, coating both of their hips. Both were overcome with satisfaction, and Ryuji slowly pulled out, seeing his cum seep out of Yusuke. At that point, all Ryuji could do was collapse on top of Yusuke, head resting on his chest.

The two laid in silence for some time, until Yusuke eventually spoke up.

"I must ask: Ryuji, what _does_ this mean for our relationship?" he asked curiously. Ryuji considered this carefully.

"What do you want it to mean?" Ryuji responded, trying to get a feel for what Yusuke was thinking.

"That's a good question." Yusuke admitted. "Frankly, I have no experience in relationships of any romantic or sexual nature. We haven't particularly explored the romance category, though…" he paused. "I believe I'd like to, with you."

Ryuji listened to his heartbeat as he spoke; it was beating rather fast but still steadily. _'He wants to date me?'_ Ryuji thought, surprised. He knew it shouldn't have come as a shock, yet it still managed to catch him off guard.

"That being said, how do you feel about such a relationship?" Yusuke asked.

 _'_ _How_ _ **do**_ _I feel about that?'_ Ryuji had to wonder, furrowing his brow. Obviously he felt something for Yusuke- he could admit this by now. He had more or less accepted that he most certainly wasn't straight, and that he enjoyed the intimacy him and Yusuke had been sharing.

"I think… I think I wanna give it a shot." Ryuji murmured quietly.

Yusuke smiled warmly, running his fingers through Ryuji's hair. He was relieved that Ryuji shared his feelings, and that he was willing to give him a chance.

"I got one question, though. Well, I prolly got a lot of questions, but I got one right off the bat." Ryuji spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Should we tell the team?" he asked awkwardly, wondering how the others would react to him and Yusuke dating.

"Would it make you uncomfortable if we did?" Yusuke asked in return.

"Er, I dunno. I just kinda came to terms with this myself, you know? Dating a guy, I mean." Ryuji admitted, sighing.

"Do you think anyone would really give us grief about it? Personally, I don't think that sounds like our friends." Yusuke assured him. "Perhaps Morgana will try to take a jeer at you, but he always does such things."

"You got a point." Ryuji agreed. When he honestly thought about it, he couldn't see the others teasing him for dating another boy. They'd probably tease him in general, but it wouldn't be any differently than if he were dating a girl. "Fuck it, I don't care if they know." he decided abruptly. "I gotta stop stressing about what other people think of me, dammit!"

"You're so headstrong." Yusuke chuckled. "I admire that, to some degree."

"Admire? Whoa, who are you and what the hell have you done with Yusuke?" Ryuji teased when he was complimented by the artist.

"Note that I said 'to some degree'. Meaning your stubbornness still manages to cause problems, but it can be a good trait in the proper circumstances." he clarified.

Ryuji rolled his eyes as the two continued their banter back and forth, teasing one another. He never imagined he'd be in a situation like this, or be dating someone like Yusuke. It was all so weird to him.

Perhaps, though, weird was good.

* * *

 _[[Author Note: Looks like it worked out, yeah? I'll probably make one more chapter just to round everything out and make a nice little ending for our cute couple. This was fun to write, and the little banter between the two of them throughout the chapters has been my favorite thing, admittedly.]]_


End file.
